


Grief

by manicmea



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny mourns for the lose of his best friend and lover. He sits and thinks of happy memories he once shared with Steve and the rest of the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://www.manicmea.com/)


End file.
